Dark
by ricojohn
Summary: Percy just got through the giant war and wakes up to the worst thing he can think of. Now after he has been through so much he must try and pull his life together as he struggles to regain his independence. Annabeth mean while is trying to keep Percy together. Ever since he woke up he has been slipping away. Can she bring him back? M for mature content. If under 18 stay out!
1. Chapter 1

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hay guys! I've read a few stories where people will mess with Camp Half-Blood's ability to operate. Basically handicapping them. I find this an interesting concept. I also always wondered how all the demi gods that survive the fights are not seriously wounded like in the story I wrought bellow. Any way. Here is the story.

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Waking up

POV: Percy

I was standing on Half Blood-Hill as a war raged around me. There were screams of fighting and screams of the dyeing. Those screams would haunt me for years. But at the moment I was standing amidst the battle looking for an enemy to fight. I glanced up when a screaming projectile flew over my head and saw it collide with Festus the flying metal dragon. The resulting explosion was blinding. Every one on the ground looked away from the explosion to protect their eyes, my self included. When I looked up I saw a flaming chunk of mettle a foot from my face. It slammed into my eyes and nocked me on my back. My head slammed into the floor and I blacked out.

When I came to I was lying in a soft bed. I opened my eyes to see where I was but was met with darkness.

What time is it? I thought. I looked around, trying to catch a trace of moon light but found none.

"He's awake!" I herd a voice next to me shout. I recognized it immediately as Annabeth. "How do you feel, Percy?" She asked me.

"Where am I, Annabeth?" I asked her.

"The infirmary." She told me. "How do you feel?" I shifted in the soft bed and took stock of my various aches and pains.

"Fine, I guess." I said. "My head hurts though." I paused. "What time is it?" I asked. Annabeth paused like she was debating telling me the answer.

"You've been out for almost a day." she said. I frowned.

"I've been out longer than that." I said in a nonchalant tone. "But that doesn't answer my question." I said. "What time is it?"

"It's about twelve now." She answered. I frowned.

"Why are you up?" I asked. There was silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked me. I was becoming confused now. It was twelve at night only about eight hours after the busiest day of our lives and she was still awake. The fact that she was still awake astounded me.

"Because you must be tired." I said. There was a silent pause before she answered.

"I jest woke up a little while ago." She said.

"An hour or two of sleep doesn't count." I said about to send her away before she cut me off.

"I slept for about twelve hours." She said. That confused me even more. If she jest woke up after a twelve hour sleep, that would put the time of day into the next day. Why was it so dark in here?

"Hay," I began. "can we turn on some lights or something?" There was a long, silent pause before she answered.

"Look at me Percy." She said. It was too dark for me to see anything. How was I supposed to look at her? I welt a hand under my chin that tilted my head to the right. "Oh my gods." Annabeth murmured. "Will!" She shouted.

There was a small commotion as people moved around the room. There was a good number of them from the sound of it. The hand under my chin moved away from me. Then I felt a hand slip into my right hand and give it a small squeeze. Another hand was stroking my hair. I wasn't shore but I was fairly confident both the hands belonged to Annabeth.

"It's all right." She said as I stared into darkness. "Your going to be all right."

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"What's going on?" I asked. I felt really lost. I wished some one would turn on the lights.

"What's up Annabeth?" Asked a new voice.

"Will, look at his eyes." Annabeth said quickly.

What? I thought. What's wrong with my eyes?

"I herd Will gasp and felt two new hands start to mess with the aria by my eyes. I knew it wasn't Annabeth because she was still holding my right hand and stroking my hair.

"What's going on?" I asked. "What's wrong?" No one answered.

After a while the hands stopped messing around near my eyes and I herd will say. "Annabeth. Can I have a word with you?" I didn't hear a response but as I herd Will walk away I felt Annabeth's lips next to my ear as she continued to stroke my hair and hold my right hand.

"I'll be right back." She said. "I promise I won't be far." With that I herd a chair slide back and her footsteps became farther away.

I could hear her whispering with Will but I couldn't make out what they were saying. By now I was beginning to guess what was wrong but the idea scared me too much to think about it. After what felt like forever a pair of foot steps approached me. I heard a chair scrape the floor as it was pulled up to the bed. A hand worked it's way into my right hand and another one started to stroke my hair.

"I'm so sorry." Annabeth whispered. I was too stunned to respond. She sounded like she was about to cry. "Percy?" She asked after a few seconds.

"Yes." I responded. I knew what she was about to say but I prayed I was wrong.

"Percy," She began. "Can you see anything right now?" She asked. I shook my head. She was silent for a little while before saying. "I really am sorry, Percy"

She continued to stroke my hair which actually helped calm me down. I was getting antsy and feeling Annabeth hold my hand and stroke my hair was probably the only thing stopping me from freaking out.

"Annabeth?" I asked. "Are the lights on in here?" There was more silence. "Annabeth?"

"Yes." She finally answered. "They're on."

It hit me like a freight train. The darkness was me. I was blind.

"Can it be fixed?" I asked. "Can my eyes be fixed?"

She was slow to respond which was the worst part. Without my sight I was waiting in the dark. Un able to see her face, figure out what she was thinking. When she finally answered my heart dropped.

"Will says it's permanent." She said. "He said that the Nectar we gave you when you were un-conscious healed your eyes but it can't fix the vision." Her hand stopped stroking my hair and mover to the right side of my face. "I'm sorry, Percy." She sounded like she was about to cry. Her left thumb was stroking my right cheek bone as he right hand squeezed my right hand in an affectionate way. "I'll just give you some space then." She said and pulled her hand away from me. I herd her chair move back as she stood up.

"No!" I shouted lunging in the direction she was. My right hand landed on and arm and I clung to it.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"Please don't leave." I pleaded. She was silent for a moment.

I was afraid she would say she had to go. I didn't want to be alone. I couldn't see. I barely knew where I was. I was terrified of being alone.

"Please don't leave." I repeated.

"Ok." She said in surprise.

"Please." I asked. Even though she answered my plea I was still terrified of being left alone. "Please don't leave."

"I won't." She promised. "I'm not going anywhere."

I herd her chair move again and I knew she was sitting down because my hand was still on her arm. She gently pulled my hand off her arm and held it so I knew she wasn't leaving. I was still panicking a little until she started to stroke my hair again. Annabeth just knew me. She knew how to calm me when I needed it.

"Thank you." I said. There was more silence for a moment before she talked.

"You don't need to thank me Percy." She said. I felt her hand continue to stroke my hair.

"I just don't want to be alone." I said. I felt it was important for her to understand.

"I know." She said softly. "When I was cursed in Tartarus, I was terrified. So I know how you must feel."

I smiled in her general direction and remembered how she was temporarily cursed with blindness and how she was cursed with the feeling that I abandoned her. I remembered her frightened screams calling for me as she stared into blackness. That was how I felt now. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't want to be left alone and blind, screaming for her.

"I love you Annabeth." I said. "I should have told you more just how much you mean to me." She was silent. "Annabeth?" I asked. Her hand was still in mine but the other one removed itself from my head. I herd a sniffle before the hand was placed on my head again. When the stroke reached the back of my head this time it lifted my head off the pillow. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by a kiss. I felt Annabeth's lips on mine. Well, I hoped they were Annabeth's or I was dead meat. "Annabeth?" I asked when we finally broke off.

"I love you too Percy." She answered. "And Im here for you. Your not alone."

Time Break! Your story will return after these short messages!

Insert hours of commercials here.

POV: Annabeth

I sat next to Percy's bed in the infirmary. He was caked in dry mud and a dried blood. Most of the wounded from the battle were on their feet again by now and only the more serious ones remained. I stared at the boy I loved as he went in and out of panic attacks as he coped with his lack of sight. He would jump a foot in the air every time the door to the infirmary would open and he looked terrified when I didn't respond immediately to what he was saying. The worst was the look I got from him when I got up to leave. I was going to give him some alone time to come to grips with being blind when his eyes bugged out of his head and he lunged towards me. He almost fell out of the bed in the proses but he garbed my arm.

"No!" He shouted.

I thought that something was really wrong. Maybe he was screaming about being blind?

"Please don't leave." he begged me. The fear in his sightless eyes yanked at my heart and I couldn't find any words to say. When I didn't answer his face contorted into pure fear and it looked like he would start sobbing any second. "Please don't leave." He repeated.

"Ok." I said softly. He was scaring me a little. The fact was he was the strongest person I knew. He jumped into Tartarus just to be with me, and now he was begging me to stay with him like a scared little boy. The fear in his faded green eyes was so intense that I could practically feel it.

"Please." He continued. "Please don't leave."

Seeing Percy like this made me feel like I was going to burst into tears any second.

"I won't." I promised him. "I'm not going anywhere."

I sat down and held his right hand but he really didn't calm down until I started to gently stroke his hair.

A few hours later Will came back to check on Percy and said he was free to go back to his cabin whenever he was ready. Percy turned pail at that. I thanked Will and Will understood it was my way of saying I need to talk to Percy.

"You ok sweetie?" I asked after Will had left. Percy frowned.

"I don't know if I can do this." He said. "I'm not shore I can even find the cabin."

I couldn't help but smile a little at that.

"That's why I'm here." I said. "I'll be with you the hole way."

He seemed to relax a little at that and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You don't actually think I would make you walk around by your self do you?" I asked.

Percy smiled a little and gave my right hand a squeeze with his. His sightless eyes perked up a little when I kissed hi again.

"I love you." I told him. "Your not alone and you never will be."

He nodded and sat up.

"Then lets get this over with." He said as he swung his legs over the side of the bed to stand up.

POV: Percy

I kept my hands on Annabeth's shoulders as she led me back to my bunk. I could feel her hands on top of mine. I wasn't shore if that was for any reason in particular but it did put a nice sense of comfort in this hellish walk so I wasn't complaining. We were walking slow but I was grateful that I wasn't walking into anything. When we reached my cabin Annabeth helped me to my bunk and then I herd her rummaging through something.

"Annabeth?" I asked with my left hand out stretched for her. "Where are you?" I asked as the now familiar sense of panic set in.

"I'm by your dresser." She answered. "I'm trying to find you a clean pair of cloths because the ones you are wearing are filthy." I nodded in response. Eventually I herd foot steps and then I herd my cabin door swing shut.

"Annabeth?" I called. I was afraid she left me.

"I'm here." She said. "I was jest closing the door so you could change."

I frowned at that. I hadn't really considered how I would change myself. I couldn't see my cloths and I couldn't even walk my self yet. I herd something light land next to me on my bunk. I guessed it was my change of cloths.

"Take off your shirt. Annabeth ordered.

I paused. I wan't shore if I wanted to change in front of her.

"Um," I began.

"Percy," Annabeth began. "You need a shower and you can't even walk yourself anywhere yet." She said. "So I'm going to help you. Now you can't get a good shower if you're still in your dirty cloths."

"I thought I was just changing cloths?" I asked in confession. She sighed.

"You really do smell right now, Percy." She said. "So you need a shower."

My cheeks blushed.

"I was blacked for about a day and I spent even longer jest sitting there under thouse hot blankets." I protested. "Not to mention all the fighting before that and the-" Annabeth cut me off.

"I know, I know." She said in a patient tone. "I'm not blaming you for it but you do smell." She continued. "So you have to take a shower."

"Can't I just strip in the shower stall?" I asked. I herd another sigh.

"And if you do do you think you can get all that dried mud off of you?" She asked. I frowned.

"There's mud on me?" I asked.

"And that is exactly my point." She said. "I promised you I would be here for you." She said. "Well I'm trying to help you so just let me." I hesitated but eventually agreed. "Good." Annabeth continued. "So take off the shirt."

I obeyed her command and she took the dirty shirt from me.

"Now the sox." She said and again I obeyed.

"Pants too." She said.

I frowned, not liking where this was heading. I mean I had thought about me and Annabeth a few times but this wasn't like that. This was me exposing my self so I cold be treated like a baby.

"Percy," She said. "Your not going to take a shower in your pants." I frowned at the floor because I didn't know where to angle my head towards. Then I slowly removed my pants. I felt like an idiot standing there in my boxers, waiting for Annabeth to lead me to the shower.

"And the boxers." She said.

I froze.

"My..." I began "My,-"

"Yes your boxers." She said. "They're filthy, Percy."

I shook my head. "I'll take them off in the shower." I said.

"I'm giving you a shower any way and I have a plastic bag here with your dirty cloths in it so you might as well strip so I can put them all together." She said.

I starred into the blackness, feeling useless and exposed. Slowly I removed my boxers and let Annabeth take them. Then she put my hands on her shoulders and led me into the bathroom. She then took my hands off her shoulders and guided me by the hand into the stand up shower stall. I expected her to turn the water on but she didn't.

"Hold on a second." she said. I waited, feeling vulnerable in the darkness. "Ok." She said. "I'm turning on the water now."

I heard a noise of the shower nob turning and felt the water run over me. I willed myself to get wet as I felt Annabeth begin to scrub my back with a soap bar.

"You've got mud caked every where." Annabeth noted as she washed my lower back. She continued to wash the back of my arms, legs, back, neck, ears, and even my butt. I jumped at that one at first but she just laughed. "If you want your butt to stink then fine" She said. I eventually let her though.

I hatted being blind so far. I couldn't even clean my self properly so I needed my girlfriend to do it. A few days a go if you told me Annabeth would bath me I would have been happy but this was embarrassing because it wasn't by choice.

"Ok, turn around." She ordered.

I slowly rotated and stopped when she put a hand on my chest. I got really red because my senses knew what was happening and it made me 'excited'. I couldn't see Annabeth's face but I figured she as looking either furious or embarrassed. Either way I didn't like this. She just continued like nothing happened though, which I was grateful for. After she had washed most of me with soap she paused.

"I'm not quite sure how to was that." She said at last. I frowned. "I mean your...um."

"Oh." I said. "Well I can ash it though I can't really see if I'm getting the dirt off."

I reached out in her direction near the door of the shower to find her arm. My intention was to get the soap bar from her. Instead my hand lightly bumped a squishy part of Annabeth.

"Sorry." I murmured. Then I realized after I pulled my hand away that it felt kind of flesh like.

Is she naked? I thought.

"Um, so, what was that?" I asked in embarrassment. She didn't resound at first. "Annabeth?" I asked.

"That was my breast." She said in an embarrassed tone.

My eyebrows went up in surprise.

"I didn't want to get my cloths wet and I figured you couldn't see me any way." She said. I frowned.

"Wait." I said. "You're naked?"

She didn't answer.

"Lets just finish cleaning you up." She said. Then she shampooed my hair and I washed my groin as she guided my wrist to the dirtier arias. When we were done she turned off the water and I used my powers to dry us both off.

"Just give me a second." She said as she walked off to do something.

I guessed she was putting her cloths back on. When she came back she put my hands on her shoulders and led me back to my bunk and helped me get dressed. I felt like a useless idiot.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading guys! If you want to read more than review the story or PM me. Thanks and have a good day!


	2. Chapter 2: Guided

A MESAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well I got a dew reviews on this story so I will make good on my promise. On my profile I said that one review gets you one chapter. I also got a PM So I will post another couple of chapters after this but it might take a few days to wright so give me some time. I was already started with this chapter when I red the reviews this morning so just be patient.

Chapter 2: Guided.

POV: Percy

It was about four o'clock in the afternoon when I was finally dressed and ready to leave the cabin. It wasn't my Idea though. Annabeth kept insisting that I should go out and talk with my friends. Or enjoy the lake dock.

"It's still daytime out and you've been in the infirmary for over a day." She said. "You need to get out side."

"I can't see it anyway." I said. "So whats the point?" She was silent for a minute before she answered.

"The fresh air will do you some good." She said. "So come on and get up."

She gently yanked on my arm to pull me up off the bed. I let her stand me up. She gently guided my hands to her shoulders and led me out of the room.

"Careful." She said. "We're passing through the door way now and there is a step."

I nodded.

"Thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it." She laughed.

It was good to hear the laugh. My favorite sound in the world was that laugh. I thought about this as she led me through the camp. I could hear people talking and laughing. In the distance I could hear the sound of a sward fight in the sparing arena. It was a normal day at camp.

"Where are we going?" I asked her curiously.

There was a long silence that I didn't like.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Yes." She responded.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Spoilers." She teased.

"Come on." I complained. "This isn't funny."

I was starting to feel uneasy. The only reason I wasn't panicking was my hands were on Annabeth's shoulders. If it was any one els I would have freaked out by now.

"Annabeth?" I asked

"We're almost there." She assured me.

We walked in silence for another minute or two. Then Annabeth stopped. If we weren't walking slowly I would have walked into her.

"Ok." She said. "We're here." I frowned.

"Where are we?" I asked.

She moved away from my hands and I felt panic move in as I began to fell alone. Then a hand gently guided my hand forward. I was touching something large and fury.

"What is this?" I asked Annabeth.

Before she could answer there was a loud bark that sounded more like a cannon firing.

"Mrs. O'leary?" I asked.

The dog barked happily in response. I felt something big and wet on my face as I was nocked over. I realized that the Hell Hound was licking my face.

"Easy girl." I said, gently pushing her off me. I herd her bouncing around and knew she was excited to see me. "I missed you too." I told the large dog. I herd her bark and then there was a metallic clanking noise by my feet. I was puzzled by it until Annabeth spoke.

"She dropped a shield by your feet." Annabeth said. "I think she wants to play fetch."

I nodded bending over and patting the ground until my hand found the shield. I picked it up and herd Mrs. O'leary braking in excitement.

"Is there any one over there?" I asked while pointing to my left. There was a pause.

"No." Annabeth said.

I nodded and threw the shield in that direction. My dog barked and I herd her run after the shield. I herd Annabeth laugh as she watched the dog bound after the bronze shield. Then there was silence. I began to feel nervous because I didn't like silence any more. Every time I herd it I would stare into the darkness in front of me and feel lost.

"Annabeth?" I asked to break the silence.

"Yeah?" She responded.

I reached out towards the sound of her voice. I didn't feel anything there.

"Where are you?" I asked. I was panicking a little now.

"I'm right here." I herd her say from some where in the darkness. Then there was a few foot steps and I felt her shoulder in my still outstretched arm. Relief flooded through me as I pulled her into a hug.

"Percy?" I herd her say. "Are you ok?"

I wasn't shore how to respond to that. I had woken up blind only a few hours ago and already discovered that I couldn't walk on my own, change my cloths or even take a shower that actually cleans me. Every time I wasn't in contact with Annabeth I had panic attacks and I wasn't even through day one of my blindness yet. But at the moment I was fine. I was with Annabeth.

"I'll be ok." I finally said. She was silent but I felt her head nod against my chest.

"I've been thinking." She said. "We should probably get you to your mom some time soon."

Shock hit me hard. I was blind. My mom would want to know but at the same time I was scared to show her. I didn't want her to worry about me any more than she already did.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked.

I rubbed her back as I continued to hold her.

"Yeah." I said. "Your probably right."

I didn't like the idea though. I remembered my mom laughing and generally being happy. If I went home like this I was shore those days would be over. She would just worry about me too much. I could see her freaking out about and driving herself crazy over where or not I got lost trying to go to a local deli. Then I was saddened because I realized I couldn't go to the deli anymore. I couldn't even find the bathroom on my own. I stood there remembering all the things I used to do with my sight. Walking through Central Park, seeing movies, and then there was Annabeth. I would never see her again. The beautiful girl of my dreams was just a voice in the dark now. More than anything I wanted to see her again. To gaze into her storm gray eyes.

"Yo Percy!" Called out a voice in back of me. "Why didn't anyone tell me you were awake?" The voice asked. I sat there frowning.

The voice's owner was familiar. I should know the name.

"It's Thalia." Annabeth whispered in my ear.

I nodded my thanks. She knew I was having trouble identifying the voice.

"Hay, Thalia." I said. "How's it going?"

I released Annabeth from the hug. There was silence. Then I herd Annabeth whisper in my ear.

"She just shrugged." Annabeth whispered.

"What's up Annabeth?" Thalia said in a defensive tone.

I guess she thought Annabeth was talking bad about her. I didn't understand this as the two were very close friends.

"Nothing." Annabeth said. "I was just telling Percy that you shrugged."

I felt a little embarrassed at that but I didn't say anything.

"Why?" Thalia asked in a confused tone.

There was silence. I didn't want to speak but no one els was. Or maybe they were mouthing the words. Either way I couldn't be shore.

"I, um." I began after a short amount of un comfortable silence. "I'm blind now." I said. There was more silence.

I was beginning to worry that they had moved away from me to talk and left me standing here alone when I heard Thalia speak.

"I'm sorry, Percy." She said. "It must be hard." I nodded.

I didn't understand why people said anything around me. I didn't catch any small jokes. I only herd voices and words. If Thalia was making some gesture that explained her sentence I would never know. I can't see the hidden meaning in people's faces. It made me feel hallow. Like my world was lacking depth. I had to take people at their words and try and guess what tones they were inflicting into their voice's.

"How are you holding up?" She asked. I nodded to show her I was ok.

It was a lie and I knew it but I didn't want to talk about it right now. I cold here Annabeth moving to my right and knew she was shaking her head. She was trying to tell Thalia that I wasn't fine. I grimaced and turned in Annabeth's general direction. I knew she just wanted me to open up and actually talk to people but I just couldn't. Not yet anyways.

"Thanks for the concern." I said.

Then there was more silence. I hate silence. I don't know if the person was pausing or nodding or responding in any way. Silence was the worst.

"Why wouldn't I be concerned?" Thalia asked in surprise. "Your my friend. You just went blind! Of course I'm concerned."

I didn't know how to respond to that so I just stood there in silence. I was really starting to hate silence. There was nothing but darkness and silence around me. I wanted to say something to break the silence but I couldn't think of anything to say. Eventually Annabeth saved me from the silence.

"Have you seen Chiron lately?" She asked. "We were thinking that Percy should go and talk to his mom and we need his permission to leave camp." There was a pause before Thalia answered.

"Last I saw him he was up at the Big House." Thalia answered.

There was more silence. I hated it. Why couldn't they just use their words? I had little to no idea about of what was going on around me. Then I felt a hand on my right hip and I stiffened up in surprise. The hand's owner rubbed against my left side. The person was holding me with one arm. Then the arm gave me a gentle push and the guided me forward. I was starting to panic when the person spoke.

"You ok?" Relief flooded through me as I realized it was Annabeth.

I nodded in response to her question. She continued to guide me.

"So are we going to meet with Chiron?" I asked.

"Yup." She answered. "And then it's off to your mom's house."

I nodded. I was still hesitent about the idea of meeting my after becoming blind but I didn't protest. Annabeth always knew what the right thing to do was.

"Glad I got you to take that shower now?" She asked in a teasing way.

I laughed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "That was probably a wise thing."

And she guided me to the Big House to meet with Chiron. My thoughts were racing a mile a minute. I wanted to talk to my mom but I didn't want to freak her out. Annabeth seamed to sense my apprehension.

"It'll be ok, Percy." She said, giving me a hug as she continued to lead me. "I'm here for you."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading and I'll post the next chapter soon. That being said feel free to review or PM me and I promise the usiwal post to chapter ration still applies.


	3. Chapter 3:Sensation

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Hay! Sorry It took so ling to get this chapter to you guys. I really am sorry. I had an idea to cross this story over with another one of my fan-fiction ideas so be prepared for this story to say something along the lines of "To Be Continued In title yet to be written" This idea is not solidified yet though and I am open to suggestions on which one of my stories, if any, it should be crossed with. Please vote in the review section for your story cross Idea. The one that I would recommend as far as non-conflicting plot-lines are Dark and The New Hunter. Though I could modify The American or The Forgotten to fit in. Bound By Blood is complete unless I get a PM or review requesting more chapters and Mute is too different and conflicting to mod into this story. So your call world! Dark and (A) The New Hunter. (B) The Forgotten. (C) The American. (D) None, Keep this story as is. You have two to three chapters to cast your final vote. This includes this one.

Any way! Back to the story!

Chapter 3: Sensation.

POV: Percy

I was silent as Annabeth led me to the Big House. A feeling of dread washed over me as we grew nearer to the large farm house. The only reason I knew where we were was because Annabeth whispered over her shoulder.

"We're almost there." She said. I nodded in response.

Then there was more silence. Did I mention how much I hate silence? No? Well I do. I sucked to be me. Becoming panicked at the smallest sound. It felt like for ever since I last saw the sun, or the ocean, or my Annabeth. I wanted to see her face so badly that it hurt. I felt desperate to gaze into her eyes again.

"Why me?" I wondered aloud. Then I froze in shock. I hadn't meant to say that out loud.

"What do you mean?" Annabeth asked in concern.

I shook my head.

"Nothing." I said in a play it cool kind of way.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked in a concerned tone. "What did you mean by that?"

I hesitated. I didn't want to open up yet but this was Annabeth. The one person on the planet that I felt this way for. If I couldn't tell her how I feel then who could I?

"Why was I hit with that chunk of metal?" I asked. "Why, when I have been through so much, was I blinded?" I asked. "All I wanted was to live out the rest of my life with you in peace." I said. "I never wanted anything more than to be with you. So why did the fates decide to do this to me? What did I ever do to deserve this?"

There was more silence after I finished speaking. Gods I hate silence. If silence had a physical manifestation I would have stabbed it by now. I would rather noise every where than this.

"I don't know, Percy." Annabeth said at last. "I wish I knew, I wish I could help you, but I don't and I can't."

There was a pause.

"We've reached the steps." Annabeth said. "Jest raise your foot."

I obeyed the command and started to slowly climb the stairs to the big house. I could still feel Annabeth's hand on my waist and yearned to see her.

"Ok," Annabeth said after I climbed a few steps. "we're at the top of the steps now."

I nodded as she guided me forward. When we entered the Big House we were met by a familiar voice.

"Annabeth, Percy, How are you two?" It was my teacher Chiron. "I have herd your morning has been rough. I am sorry."

That hit me like a ton of bricks. My morning was rough? I thought. Was it really only this morning that I woke up blind? It already felt like a life time ago.

"Thank you Chiron." Annabeth said next to me. "We were actualy here to ask you for permission to go to Mrs. Jackson's apartment so he could see..." She broke off. "Um, I mean speak with his mom."

I desperately wished I could see them. Register their faces. All I could do is hear their voices.

"That would be fine." Chiron answered. "But you must be back no later than nine." He said.

I frowned.

"Why the curfew?" I asked.

Again I was shore his face said a lot but I couldn't see it.

"The monsters of course." Chiron answered.

"I've fought them before." I said indignantly.

I knew he was just looking out for me but I had been away from camp on so many missions that one night at my mom's seamed laughably easy.

"That is true." Chiron said. "But you could see them then." He said.

I felt another ton of bricks being dumped on me.

"I don't want you or your mother to be put at risk because you won't come back to camp." He said.

"I'll be with him, Chiron." Annabeth said.

"That was the only reason I agreed in the first place." Chiron responded.

I felt like they were talking about me like I wasn't even here. Like I was some five year old kid that needed to be watched. I hated my life.

"There's one more thing that I need to talk to you about." Chiron said.

"What's up?" I asked.

There was a silent pause. Again, hate it.

"I was actually talking to Annabeth." Chiron said.

I frowned.

"So we will just step out side for a moment." Chiron continued.

"No." I said tightly as fear over took me. "Annabeth." I said as I clung to her arm.

No alone. I thought to my self. Please don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. Not like this. Not in the dark.

"It's ok." Annabeth said ash she embraced me in a hug and stroked the back of my head with on hand. "I'll be right back. I won't be far. I promise."

She led me forward and then helped me into a chair.

"I'll be right back." She said in a gentle voice.

POV Annabeth

As I followed Chiron out of the room I turned to se Percy trembling in the arm chair I left him in. I felt bad but Chiron wanted to talk in privet. Once we exited the room Chiron shut the door and turned to face me.

"He must be brought back safe." He started. I stared at him in shock.

"I would never let anything happen to him." I said. "Of course he will come back safe."

Chiron nodded.

"He also seams afraid to be left alone, and from what Will told me it sounds like only you can keep him calm." I nodded sadly.

"I just don't know what to do." I said. "I mean he's an only child of Poseidon and his cabin is so big. What if he wakes up in the middle of the night and freaks out? He could really hurt himself."

Chiron nodded again.

"Yes he could." He said. "Which is why I wanted to talk to you." He continued. "Being that you seam to be the only one who can calm him down I was wondering if you would move out of Athena cabin and move in with him to ashore that he is ok."

What Chiron just proposed was against many camp rules and I thought this was his idea of a joke at first. If so it wasn't funny. Chiron appeared to be serious about this though.

"Why can't he move in with us in Athena cabin where there are more people to help?" I asked.

"According to Will the boy is unstable and will scream out in fear if he doesn't know where you, Annabeth, are." Chiron said. "I feel this would disturb your siblings if he wakes up in the middle of the night and starts calling for you."

I could see the worry lines on his face. He was honestly concerned about Percy.

"Ok." I answered. "I'll pack my things."

Chiron nodded and waved to the door in back of me as a signal to go get Percy.

"Oh," Chiron began in an almost after thought. "I almost forgot but can you make sure he attends the meeting tomorrow in the Big Hose at ten o'clock in the morning?"

I frowned. I couldn't remember any head counselor meetings scheduled for tomorrow.

"What meeting?" I asked.

"We are putting together a kind of wounded warriors meeting for the demigods who were injured during the battle. Both Greek and Raman alike."

I nodded.

"I'll get him here." I promised.

Chiron smiled and told me one last thing before I went to get Percy.

"Take him to his mother's house tomorrow after the meeting." He said. "It is getting too late now for the trip to be worth the trouble."

I nodded and looked out over the valley as the sun set. The sky turned all shades of red and orange. It was one of the most beautiful sunsets I had ever seen. And I was saddened that Percy couldn't see it. I then turned around and headed into the Big House. Once inside I saw Percy right where I left him. He was still trembling and he paled at the sound of the door opening.

"Annabeth?" He asked in a terrified voice. "Is that you?"

"Yes." I said, crouching down next to him. "Im afraid we're not going to your moms house today though." He looked puzzled by this.

"I thought Chiron said it was fine so long as we were back before nine." He said.

"Yeah he did." I said gently. "But it's after eight o'clock right now." I said. "By the time we get there it will be time to come back. But we can go tomorrow at around noon if you want." He nodded like this was acceptable.

"So it's eight now?" He asked as his eyebrows rose in realization.

"Yup." I said in a gentle voice.

"So it's around dinner time then." He said. "And I don't know about you but Im starving." My stomach rumbled in response. "Sounds like you are too." He said.

I laughed.

"Lets go get some food, Seaweed Brain." I chuckled.

I saw his right cheek go up in a small smile at the sound of my pet name for him as he reached out with his lefthand to find me. It settled on my right cheek and he smiled a little more.

"You're smiling." He noted as he felt my cheek. His sightless eyes resting their gaze on my forehead. "Good." He said.

I laughed a little. Partly from tension and partly from joy.

"Come on, Percy." I said, lifting him into a standing position and rapping my right arm around his waist. "Lets go get some food."

And with that we were off to the dinging pavilion for dinner. We got there right in the middle of the dinner. Every one was talking and laughing.

"Do you want to sit with me and my siblings?" I asked him. "Or would you rather we sit at your table." He frowned.

"Where ever you want." He said. "Im just kind of along for the ride here."

It was a joke and I knew it. It was good to see Percy's old sense of humor returning. I laughed at it too. But even as I laughed I could see him retreating back into his depressing cocoon of isolation he has been in all day.

"My table it is then." I said, leading him over to my table. He nodded. "The bench is right in front of you." I told him once we reached the table.

He nodded again and reached out in front of him to fell the bench. Once he found it he stepped over it and sat down slowly. I sat between him and my half brother Malcolm.

"Hi, Annabeth." Malcolm greeted.

I nodded to the boy.

"Hay, Malcolm." I said. "How are you today?"

He nodded.

"Oh Im fine." He said. "It's good to see Percy's up." He said nodding his head in my boyfriends direction as he picked up his now full plate.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked. "Can you help me find the fire? I need to sacrifice."

"Sure." I told him as I stood up with my plate full of chicken. "I need to do the same anyway."

I put his let hand on my shoulder and led him to the fire so we could scrape a portion into the fire. I scraped off a bit of chicken then turned and helped Percy do the same with his slice of pizza. Once we sat back down at my table Malcolm gave me a sympathetic smile.

"That happen during the battle?" He asked nodding his head in Percy's direction. I nodded.

"He needs me." I said. "So Im going to pack up my things in a little bit and move into his cabin. When Im not around you're in charge. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Is that allowed though?" He asked. "You in his cabin I mean."

I nodded.

"I talked to Chiron." I said.

He nodded again.

"Well if you need to talk to someone, you know where to find me." Malcolm said with a small smile.

"Thanks." I said with a small nod.

That night it was campfire night and Percy and I sat towards the back rocking along with the music that the Apollo campers were singing. Then I stood up and Percy's face went pail.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

I could tell another one of his panic attacks were coming on.

"Don't worry." I told him. "Im jest going to lead you back to your cabin."

I put my arm around his waist and helped him stand. Then we started to walk away.

"The campfire is over already?" He asked.

"No." I began. "But I need to grab something and then help you get unpacked."

He frowned.

"Un packed?" He asked. "What do you mean unpacked?"

I smiled. I had avoided telling him I was moving in so I could surprise him.

"When I was talking to Chiron he said it would be good if I were to move into your cabin." I said. "He said it was to help you through the nights but I just want to spend more time with you."

He smiled.

"I love you." He said with something that sounded like a laughing sob in the back of his throat.

"I love you too, Percy." I said.

So we went to my cabin where we gathered my things and packed them into a duffle bag before leaving for his cabin. When we got there I guided him into his bunk and started to unpack my things.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked after a few minutes.

"Yah, Sweetie?" I said.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked.

I realized I had been quiet and he must have been about to have a heart attack with me across the room from him and not making any noise to let him know I was still here.

"Im just putting the last of my cloths away." I said. "Hay can you start to strip?" I asked.

"What?" He asked with a shocked look on his face.

"I have some of your PJs here." I said. "So you need to take off your current cloths.

I watched as Percy began to pull of his shirt.

AUTHOR SIDE NOTE: Ha ha! Back to the blind kid! Insert evil laugh here!

POV: Percy

I felt useless again as I striped so Annabeth could dress me for bed. I paused before I took off my pants.

"What's wrong?" Annabeth asked.

"I just don't like the idea of some one els dressing me." I said. "It doesn't matter who it is. It just makes me feel like a useless little kid. Like Im with a babysitter instead of my girlfriend."

"Percy," Annabeth began. "I just want to help you." She said.

"But it's just so exposing." I said.

"It's not like I haven't seen it before." Annabeth said. I felt my cheeks blush at the thought of the shower earlier. "But I guess you're right in one way." She said.

"How's that?" I asked.

"Im so not your babysitter." She answered. She sounded closer now.

The next thing I knew I felt her lips on mine as she gently pushed me back onto the bed. I was lying flat on my back with Annabeth on top of me. It felt like she was neeling with one leg on either side of me. Her hands sliding down my stomach to my pants and I herd my zipper open as she continued to kiss me. Then she slid my jeans off me and continued to kiss me as I felt her hand slide into my boxers. I groaned as I felt her hand gently start to rub my length.

"Annabeth." I grounded between kisses. Then she pulled my boxers off and I felt something new as she sat on my lap. I wasn't shore what it was. Then my groin felt amazing as she started to move. Was this sex?

Am I in her? I thought.

"Annabeth." I groaned into the darkness as.

"Percy." She groaned back.

Time Break! Insert evil laugh here! I warned you that this story would go in that direction! "If you are under 18 then stay out!" Any way, back to the story.

POV: Percy

I woke up in darkness. I was confused and started to panic until I felt the body laying in the bed with me.

"Hay." Annabeth murmured. "I was just about to wake you."

I smiled.

"Is it morning?" I asked.

"Yup." She said. "We should probably start to get ready for the day.

I nodded as She stood up from the bed. I had the best girlfriend on the planet.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: So I did kind of tell you guys from the beginning where the story was heading. There will be more chapters like this in the future but most of the story will be actual plot. This story will not be pure smut! Nor will any of my stories. One chapter here and there maybe but I will never write a pure smut book so don't even ask. Post your thoughts on the chapter and try and keep it rated at least T in the reviews. Thanks and I will post the chapter I still owe you guys as soon as I can.


	4. Q and A

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Wow! The reviews are really pilling up! Im gona take one post to answer some questions Ive gotten and chapter five will really be four. Sorry fore those of you whose hopes I got up! I apologies.

posted review

AncientTide posted that there are some spelling and grammar mistakes and that I could make my writing more "Deep".

Response I PMed AncientTide and said that I would try and deepen my writing but I can not do much about the spelling and grammar as I am actually dyslexic and spell check only goes so far. Then it was suggested that I get a beta reader. I am working on this.

Posted review

dogbiscuit1967 posted a lot of praise!

Response Thanks but please try and leave out the details of the story from your reviews. I would like people to find that stuff out for them selves. That being said I love the comments so if any one wants to tell me what they think of my chapters that might contain spoilers please PM me.

Posted review.

An anonimus guest has posted that he/she thinks they found a plot hole at the bace of my story.

Response Sorry bud but I covered that manhole in chapter 1. It takes some reading between the lines but it is there. When Annabeth tells Percy the blindness is permanent she says that the nectar healed his eyes but couldn't restore the vision. You see I noticed that in all the Percy Jackson stories the meds or miracle cures are ether affecting a curent problem or a curse. Percy's vision in this story is neither.

Ex: When Bob fixes Annabeth's blindness in House of Hades. He was removing a curse not fixing her eyes. Her eyes were fin but the curse clouded her vision to the point of blackness. There was no damage done to her retinas.

Another Ex: In The last Olympian when Annabeth is dying from the dagger poison wound. The nectar saved her by removing the poison and heeling the internal damage it caused. I am shore this left scars on her inner organs.

Percy's eyes in the story were extremely damaged by the hot chunk of mettle. The nectar healed the eyes to stop any further blood loss but optical nerves cannot be re-grown and put into use. Even if they were to be re grown they wold not be intone with the rest of the nerves-system. Back to the magic healing side. He nectar as well as any other form of magical healing in this story can seal the wound and or remove any curse or poison in the person but to have it re-grow body parts has never been addressed in the series so it is not unreasonable to assume that it can not be done. That being said re-growing enough optic nerves to make a blind man see is like re-growing your hole arm. It just can't be done.

I hope this fills in some of your questions about the base plot of this story and I will take your advice to heart. From now on I will try and be more strait forward with my plot drivers rather than leave it to inference.


	5. Chapter 4: Touch

Chapter 4ish: Touch

POV: Annabeth

I woke up at around seven o'clock in the morning. My mind was in a kind of haze and for a second I couldn't remember where I was. My head was resting on something warm and muscular. I looked at it to find it was Percy's bare shoulder. He looked so peaceful when he was a sleep. I wished he could stay that way. I hated it when his face contorted into that despairing fear that seamed to control his life now. But we needed to get up so I debated waking him.

Then he stirred. His eyes didn't open but I knew he was awake by the change in his breathing pattern.

"Hay," I said in a gentle 'good morning' voice. "I was just about to wake you."

He smiled at the sound of my voice.

"Is it morning?" He asked. His eyes slowly opened and I gazed into his hazy green eyes that used to be so deep and clear.

"Yup." I answered. "We should probably get ready for the day."

I then got out of the bed and regretted it immediately. The morning air was chilly. I was tempted to jump back into the bed with Percy and snuggle up close to him for warmth. Fighting the urge to jump back into bed I started to look for some cloths for me and Percy. I gathered the cloths off the floor that we had warn yesterday and through them in a laundry bin. Then I walked to the dresser and opened it to grab some clothes for myself and Percy. I then turned around and saw Percy standing next to his bunk frowning.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He turned his head towards the sound of my voice. His sightless eyes searching the air in front of him for something. I took a step towards him and herd a floor board creek below my feet.

"No." Percy said as his eyes widened.

I took his eyes widening as a sign that he thought I was leaving.

"Im not leaving." I a sured him.

"I know." he said quietly. "Keep talking. I want to come to you."

I stared at him for a second before I responded.

"Ok." I said. "I found you some cloths."

Percy was walking slowly towards me with his arms sweeping back and forth in front of him so be wouldn't bump into anything.

"So what am I waring today?" He asked as he continued forward.

"A camp T-shirt and some camo cargo shorts." I answered.

He was only a few feet from me.

"Oh, good." he said as his right hand brushed my right shoulder. "I love those shorts." He finished as he pulled me into a hug.

I gladly returned the hug before he spoke.

"You're still naked, aren't you." He said as he continued to hug me.

"Well so are you." I said defensively.

Percy laughed.

"I never said I wasn't." He said before he gave me a kiss.

"Well don't get used to it." I said. "Because you won't be for long."

I gently removed myself from his arms and put his T-shirt in his out stretched arms.

"What's this?" He asked in confusion as he felt the fabric.

"Your shirt." I said as he fumbled with the fabric.

"Where's the bottom?" He asked looking frustrated.

"Here." I said with a laugh and guided his arms into the bottom of the shirt. He quickly pulled it over his head. Then I put his underwear in his arms.

"Boxers?" he asked as he felt the fabric.

"Yup." I sad as he bent down and put them on.

I then handed him his shorts and a belt. He put the shorts on fine but needed help finding the belt loops. Then I handed him his sneakers. He put them on just fine but needed me to tie the shoe laces for him. Once he was dressed I quickly threw on my cloths and was ready to go.

"Ready for breakfast?" I asked him.

He gave me one of his half smiles that always made my heart skip a beat.

"Im ready when ever you are." He replied.

"Then lets go." I said warping one arm around his waist to guide him.

We ate breakfast and then went to the big house for the meeting.

"Where are we going?" Percy asked as I guided him through the camp to the big house.

"To the meeting." I told him. "I told you at breakfast."

His face blushed.

"I was a little more preoccupied with finding the eggs on my plate." He said. "I wasn't shore if I ate them all or if they were just in the corner of it or not."

I sighed.

"Well we're almost there." I said. "So just keep following me."

"Like I have a choice." He said in a sarcastic voice.

Once we were inside I looked around at the wounded campers who were gathered around the ping pong table with Chiron at the head of it.

"Ah, Percy." Chiron began. "Glad to see you made it. Now we can begin so please take a seat."

I led Percy to an empty chair in between Jason and a kid from Hermes cabin. I helped him sit down and bent to whisper in his ear.

"Im standing right in back of you." I whispered in his ear to let him know I was still here.

He nodded in response.

"So let's begin." Chiron said. "Who would like to start by sharing their injuries?"

No one volunteered.

"Well then." Chiron said in a slightly hurt voice and a pout on his face. "How about you, Katie?" He asked the daughter of Demeter who sat across from Jason.

She frowned but nodded.

"I took a bit of shrapnel in my left arm when that dam roman blew himself up." She said with spite in her voice. "I lost everything below my elbow."

She held up her left arm to show what was left of it.

"If it weren't for that son of Athena, I would have bled out." She said sadly.

I frowned at her last words.

"One of my brothers?" I asked.

She nodded.

"Smith." She said. "My boyfriend. He dragged me away from the burning derby and dragged me to safety." She shook her head. "Then he ran off to try and help others. I never saw him again."

My mind went numb. Smith was also the one who dragged Percy away from the battle field. I also knew he was dead.

"Smith saved your ass too?" Jason asked.

Katie nodded solemnly and stared at the table.

"He saved you too?" I asked Jason.

"Pulled me out from under a hydra towards the end of the battle." Jason said in shock. "Got me a medic to save what was left of my right leg. If it worn't for him I'd be dead."

There were many stories like this around the table. Stories of Smith running in and dragging the wounded out from the chaos of the fight and leading demi gods to safety. During the onslaught though he inhaled toxic gas spewed forth from a monster. Despite this he continued to help evacuate the wounded and clean up the battle field so that maybe some bodies could be recovered and sent home and some families could have some closure. By the time that he received treatment for his injuries it was too late and he passed in the infirmary shortly before Percy woke up.

"It's just not fair." Katie said. "He didn't have to keep rushing back in. He could have stopped at any time and would it have been justified. But he didn't, he kept going back to help, and then to recover the dead. If he just would have stopped sooner maybe would have made it."

"Then many of you would not be here today." Chiron intoned. "Smith understood what the value of one life compared to the masses was worth. He understood the risks involved and accepted the consequences. He is a hero."

"Well that don't bring him back now does it!" Katie screamed. "I loved him and now he's dead! I don't give a shit if he's a hero I just want him back!" She shook her head. "He was a leader. He was in a tuff position and got a lot of flack for the shit he had to do to keep us safe but he did what was right and the only reason any of you give a dam is because he's gone. If he made it than you all would be ridding him because of the stuff he had to do. Nun of you gave a dam that it was all to keep you safe! You all just care about whats popular or what is easier. He had to make tuff calls that weren't popular but needed to be made and you all demonized him for it but without him this camp wouldn't have even made it through the titan war let alone the giant war!" Katie was steaming by now. "And here you are trying to call him a fucking hero! Why couldn't you say that while he was still breathing?! I'll tell you why because he made the calls that weren't popular! You all got swept up in the back lash train and piled on him and now you're all fucking hypocrites. If he lived he's a no good ass hole but if he dies he's a hero! Well fuck you!"

With that she stood up and stormed out leaving shocked silence in her wake.

"Just stay with the meeting." I whispered in Percy's ear. "I'm gona go check on her."

He nodded in response and I chased Katie out of the big house.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for keeping you guys waiting but I've bin dealing with some shit. Smith is an altered name for my father. I won't give out any real names but I figured I should explain the randomness of that last part. He was an Emergency Serves Unite (SWAT) Sargent who was credited with saving over 100 lives on 9/11. The cancer that he received from that day and the two weeks of searching for remains that followed killed him last August. He gave and gave to not only NYC but to any one in any nation that needed him and his teem of ESU officers. In return he had to deal with ignorant ass holes who called him "Pig" And other names that I won't repeat. Then he died and now it's all "He was a hero." Well where was that shit a few months ago when he was around to here it?

Where ever you are Sarge, I hope you're happy and please know you're loved. I miss you.

Love,

Your Son.


	6. Chapter 5:Home

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: WWWAAAHHHOOO! This story has broken 1000 hits! I never dreamed any of my stories would be so popular! My first story only broke 300 and that had 16 chapters! 1000 hits, man. This is awesome! I have another story that Im behind on updating but this is such a huge thing that Im going out of order hear to celebrate! Thank you all so much! So happy 1000 every one and may there be 1000 more!

PS Don't worry the story will be just as depressing as ever. "Welcome to the Black Parade" will assure that.

Chapter 5: Home

POV: Percy

I listened to the door swing shut as Annabeth left the room. A familiar sense of panic over took me. Annabeth wasn't here. I wasn't familiar with the environment and now I was alone. Sure there were other half-bloods here but that meant nothing to me with out her. The meeting continued around me but I paid no attention to it. All I could think of was trying to not freak out over how alone I felt. How I desperately wanted to go home.

Home? I thought to my self as I stared into the ever present darkness. I couldn't remember what home was. I had fought so hard in both the wars to get there but now i couldn't remember what it was.

Annabeth had once told me that home was where you felt relaxed and could be you. That home was where you were truly happy. I couldn't think of where my home was now. All I know is that Im surrounded by darkness and isolated by loneliness. That the voices all around me sound miles away. That I feel like Im slipping away from the Earth and Annabeth is the only thing holding me down. That if I were to ever be any where without her I would dissolve into nothing. I need her.

As I sat there thinking I felt a panic attack rise in my chest.

Where is Annabeth? I thought to my self. Why isn't she here? Did she forget about me?

I felt my breath quicken and my emotions turn desperate. Annabeth? I thought.

I couldn't think strait. All I could see was darkness and my thoughts were of Annabeth walking away and laughing at me. Like she was happy to she a dead weight off her shoulders.

No. I thought. Get control Jackson, she'll come back.

Then a thought struck me. My mental image of her shedding me like a dead weight. That's what I was now. A weight, an Albatross around her neck. I was dragging her down into the dark abyss. I was so focused on the light above the water that I clung to the nearest floating thing. I latched onto Annabeth. Intend of her helping me float, I was drowning her. I was going down and dragging her with me.

She has a future, a career, a chance at a normal life. She can't do that with me around. I was killing her by hanging around.

My shoulders sagged under the weight of the epiphany. I loved Annabeth and I was killing her.

If I love her why am I holding her back? I thought.

Then a phrase I herd my mom say years ago crept into my mind.

"I you love something set it free." She had said.

Thats what I needed to do. I needed to cut her loose and slip into the abyss. I could practically see her floating up to the world above as I slipped down into darkness.

I stood up from my chair and fumbled around the room, trying to find the door.

"Percy?" Chiron asked in confusion. "Are you ok?"

I didn't respond because I found the door and flung it open. I ran forward as quick as I could. Trying desperately to get away from the big house as fast as I could. I had no idea where I was going but that didn't mater to me. I ran into the endless darkness in front of me. Trying my hardest to actually escape this reality and disappear into the darkness that I saw.

Eventually I tripped over something solid and fell on my face. I groaned in pain as I rolled over.

Sitting up I felt for the thing that I had tripped over. After grouping around me I found it. A cylinder of wood that came from the ground. A tree root. A tree root had defeated me. Of all things I was bested by a tree root.

I shook my head as I stood up and walked on. I had no idea where I was but I knew it was better then the painful memories of the place I had left behind. All the good times there were now the source of my torture. With every laugh and every familiar voice I felt a longing to return to the good times but I knew I couldn't. Anything was better.

There was no home for me. There never really was when I think about it. For years I fought for camp and Olympus but for what? So they could do this to me? No, No, Not this.

I continued to walk for what felt like hours. I clumsily felt my way through the trees, streams and fields. I was feeling my way through a clump of trees that I guess was a forest with a rocky floor when I heard a voice.

"Percy!?" I called out from what sounded like a long lays off.

Who is this? I thought as I searched for a hiding spot.

I felt along the floor for a pit or something. Eventually I found the opening of a low rock overhang that had barley enough of a gap for me to combat crawl into. As I crawled in I noted that the space around me was barely big enough to conceal me.

"Percy!?" The voice called again, closer this time.

Did it spot me? I think.

I wasn't even sure what "It" was. A monster come to kill me? A god who I pissed off on one of my quests? A camper that wants me dead for one reason or another? Maybe some one was looking for me. Trying to bring me back to camp.

No. I thought. I was nothing but a burden now. In the day since I went blind I have turned Annabeth's life inside out and shoved away anyone who tries to help me.

I remember Thalia telling me she was concerned. I also remember how cold I was. How I refused to answer her.

No. I thought. They aren't looking for you, so this must be a monster or something.

I slipped Riptide out of my pocket and prepared to remove the cap with my thumb. If it came to a fight then so be it. Id rather go out swinging than as a scared, cowering, blind boy.

Then to my shock the voice sounded again.

"Percy!?" I called from farther away.

It had walked right past my hiding place. I slowly crawled out from my little spot and stood up. As I stretched I froze in shock.

"Percy!" The voice called.

Dam! I thought. I came out too soon!

I uncapped Riptide and prepared to fight whatever it was. I sunk down into a fighting stance as I listened to the sound of this thing as it rushed me. Then there was one heavier sounding foot step then nothing.

What? I thought as a body slammed me to the ground.

It had jumped. I thought. That was the heavier step. It was dive jumping to tackle me.

"Percy!" It screamed from on top of me. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

The voice sounded scared and angry. Like it was about to cry and murder me at the same time. It also sounded familiar.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Who els, Seaweed brain!" She shouted.

My senses went into shock as she rapped me in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again!" She sobbed into my shoulder as I rapped my arms around her in a shocked hug. "You had me terrified that something had happened to you!" She continued. "Chiron said you just ran off! Why, Percy?!" She was sobbing hard now.

I couldn't think of anything to say. My mind went blank. Then the thought hit me. Maybe Annabeth needs me just as much as I need her. Maybe I wasn't drowning her but we kept each other in some sort of equilibrium. Not floating but not quite sinking.

Then I remembered the rest of my moms saying.

"If you love something set it free." She had said. "And if it comes back to you then it is yours to keep."

Annabeth ment the world to me. I thought I was doing the right thing but now Im not sure. All I knew was that she was hugging me and sobbing. And I was happy because she was here. That she was here with me. It didn't mater where we were so-long as we were together. She was where I am the happiest. She's my home.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: AAAWWW! I always love the feels moments! And thanks for getting this story to 1000 hits! Post more reviews or PM me and I will update accordingly! Please let me know your thoughts on the story though as I have a bit of low self esteem and would very much like to know if I am actually writing a good story.


	7. Chapter 6

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm back! Insert scene from terminator hear. Well her's the next chapter!

Enjoy!

Chapter 6: The Blind Lead the Broken

POV: Percy

Annabeth was still sobbing on my chest a half hour later when She finally rolled off me.

"We better go back to camp." She said in a hours voice.

I nodded and stood up. There was silence for a moment and I felt the usual panic attack set in.

"Annabeth?" I asked reaching out with my right arm to try and find her.

There was a light foot step and then I felt her cheek in my right hand. It was wet from her tears and I felt a pang in my chest. She meant every thing to me and now I had made her cry. By trying to help her I had hurt her.

"I'm sorry." I told her.

"Why did you run off?" She asked.

I stared into the darkness around me and frowned.

"I felt like I was nothing more than an albatross around your neck." I said. "I didn't want to drag you down any more."

There was silence.

I really hate silence. The endless guessing about what is going on around me.

Eventually Annabeth spoke.

"Why would you think that?" She asked. "Percy, I love you. Why would you think you were dragging me down?"

"I love you too." I answered. "But you have a future, a chance at a normal life. I don't." I paused. "I didn't want to hold you back."

There was more silence and when it didn't end I felt panic rise in me.

"Percy, listen to me." Annabeth said at last. "You're not holding me back."

I could hear determination in her voice.

"But..." I began.

"No." Annabeth interrupted. "I'm not going to let you blame your self for anything. You're not holding me back. I want to be here." She said this with a lot of force. "And there is no way in Hades that I'm leaving here without you."

I stared into the darkness in front of me, unsure of what to say. Then Annabeth shifted and moved away from my hand. I started to panic until I felt he gently grab my out stretched hand with hers.

"Come on, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said. "Let's go home."

"Where ever you are," I said in response. "is fine with me."

She didn't respond to that but gave my hand a little squeeze.

And so we walked in silence for a few minutes before she spoke.

"We're almost to the top of Half-Blood Hill." She said.

I nodded.

"Hay, Annabeth?" I asked.

"Hm?" She responded.

"Thanks." I said.

There was more silence that dragged on. It was only interrupted by thethe sound of our foot steps.

Finally Annabeth spoke.

"Thanks for what?" She asked in confusion.

"Just for being there for me." I said. "For sticking around."

It was then that I felt a sharp slap on the back of my head.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Why in Hades would you think I wouldn't stick around?" Annabeth demanded.

"I don't know." I answered. "I just...I don't know."

I felt a sinking depression creep into me.

"Percy." Annabeth said.

I didn't respond.

"Percy, listen to me." She said.

Her words sounded slow and deliberate and cautious. Like she was afraid she might brake something.

"Percy," She began. "What's wrong? You're acting weird."

I just shook my head. There was silence after that as we continued to walk.

"Percy, I'm right here." She said. "I'm not going any where. I love you."

I didn't speak.

"Percy, we made it." She continued. "We survived the Titans, Giants, and even Geia. We made it Percy." She paused. "We've literally been to hell and back together so I don't get why you would think I would want to leave you."

"Annabeth..." I began but she cut me off.

"Percy, please." She began. "You just ran off and all I could think of was what if you got hurt or a monster found you or..."

This time I cut her off.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry." I said.

I was never more aware of the blackness around me than at that moment. I felt lost and isolated. The only thing that stopped me from freaking out was Annabeth's hand in mine.

"Why didn't you say something to me before?" She asked and I could hear that she was crying.

"I'm sorry." I repeated, pulling her into a hug. "Please don't cry. I'm sorry. I love you."

I felt her burry her head into my chest as she began to sob.

There was nothing I could do except stand there and hold her as she sobbed.

"I love you." I whispered to her. "I'm sorry."

TIME BREAK! Because the doctor blew up the universe again.

POV:Still Percy

What felt like hours later I was lying on my bunk with one arm rapped around Annabeth. She was curling into my side. I was rubbing her right shoulder with my right hand when There was a nock at the door.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"It's me." Came a voice from the door. "Piper."

"Hey," Annabeth began as I felt her sit up on the bunk next to me. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you were ok, Percy." Piper answered. "Jason said you just ran off earlier."

I frowned.

"I'm fine, Piper." I began. "Thanks" I finished a little curtly and I felt bad but I didn't want to talk right then.

"Well I was kind of hoping that you might want to come out for a bit." She continued.

"Why?" I asked in confusion.

There was a long pause that drove me crazy.

"Jason's not doing so well." She said at last. "He's depressed and I think that if you two could talk then maybe he'll open up a bit."

"Why me?" I asked. "I mean you are his girl friend."

There was another pause.

"To be honest with you," Piper began. "Im out of ideas and I figured this was at least worth a shot." She said. "I'm asking you as a friend." She continued. "Please just talk to him for me."

I paused at that.

"Of course." I said. "If you really want my help then of course i'll help but I don't know what good it'll do." I finished with a shrug.

There was silence.

Then Piper practically screamed. "Thank you, Percy!"

I herd foot steps run off into the distance.

"What was that?" I asked.

I felt Annabeth's shoulder brush my side as it rose and fell in, what I guess was, a shrug.

"I really don't know." She said. "But I'm fairly confident she wants us to follow her."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thanks for reading the chapter guys! The next one will be out as soon as I can right the updates I owe on my other stories!


	8. Chapter 7: what was lost

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, Here ya go!

Enjoy!

Chapter 7: what was lost

POV: Percy

I was following Annabeth with a hand on her shoulder as she followed Piper.

Eventually we stopped and I herd Piper talk.

"Jason?" She asked. "Percy and Annabeth are here to talk to you."

There was a moment of silence that drove me up the wall before any one spoke.

"Hay, Jason." Annabeth said next to me. "How are you feeling?"

"How do you think?" Jason snapped back. "I can't walk."

I remembered hearing him say he lost his right leg to a hydra in the meeting and I felt a pang of sadness for the kid.

"I'm sure the Hephaestus kids can make you a prosthetic." Annabeth said helpfully.

"I don't wand a hunk of metal that pretends to be my leg." Jason growled. "I led an army agents the Titan's fort and then was bested by one hydra."

There was a silent pause.

"I should have died on that hill." He said at last. "Now I'm no one. I can't lead anymore, I can't even stand up on my own."

I frowned at this.

"At least you can see." I interjected.

There was a silent pause when I spoke. I took this as a sign to continue.

"You don't know how lucky you are Jason." I said. "I can't go any where without being guided and even then I don't know where I am half the time." I shook my head. "I have trouble finding the food on my plate and can't tie my own shoes any more." I paused. "I can't even take a dam shower on my own."

When I finished I felt my shoulders sag.

"Be grateful that your injury has the option for a prosthetic because I wish it was my leg that was taken instead of my eyes." I concluded.

No one spoke for a few minutes. For once I didn't mind. I didn't want to know their reactions to what I just said. If I knew where I was I would have returned to my cabin but I was lost in the ever present darkness.

I could feel Annabeth's shirt lightly touching my arm and I longed to see her. I would give anything to see her face one more time. I gaze into her storm gray eyes. Sit next to her on Half-Blood Hill and watch the sunset. Or sit on the beach and gaze out at the wide open sea. I wanted one more day of sight so I could see all that I took for granted when I could still see.

I wanted to see colors one more time. I hated black now but that was all I saw.

I could feel tears well up in my eyes and pour down my cheeks.

"Percy." I herd Annabeth whisper to me as a pair of arms pulled me into a gentle hug. "It's ok. You're ok. I'm here for you." I felt one of her hands stroke the back of my head and I started to sob.

"Annabeth!" I corked out after a minute.

"Ssshhh." She hushed me gently as she stroked my hair. "I know, sweetie."

"I just want to see you one more time!" I sobbed into her shoulder. "Just one more time!"

Her hug tightened at my words and I felt her start to shake from sobs of her own.

"I'm sorry, Percy." She said through sobs. "If I had been able to stay closer to you in the fight you might still be..."

I cut her off.

"Don't you dare blame your self!" I told her. "There was nothing you could have done to stop this and you know it."

I sniffled.

"Percy," She continued. "I just really want to help you but I feel like there is nothing I can do now and the battle was..."

"Out of your control." I cut her off. "And there was no way any one could have stopped this." I paused. "But you are helping me just by being here for me." I told her.

I felt her head nuzzle it's way into the bace of my neck.

"I love you, Annabeth." I told her with as much emotion as I could put into my voice.

"I love you too, Percy" She answered. "And I'm sorry..."

"I said don't blame your self." I cut her off.

"I meant about not visiting your mom's house today but it is seven o'clock all ready." Annabeth said with a weak laugh.

"Oh." I said. "It's fine. But though we will go in the morning. Ok?"

She nodded into my chest.

"Of course." She said. "We'll leave after breakfast."

With that we went off to dinner where I struggled to get my food on my fork. Annabeth tried to help but I wanted to at least try to do it on my own. Eventually I gave in and she helped me by guiding my fork over the food and letting me take it from there.

When we got back to the cabin later that night Annabeth didn't take me to the bunk like she did last night or earlier today.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Bathroom." She answered. "Shower time!"

I nodded as I started to strip off my clothing. I had given up on fighting Annabeth on this stuff. She would win anyway so I didn't see a point.

The shower went almost the same as the day before. The water turned on and Annabeth washed me to clean some of the camp dirt off me but this time she washed my groin. I guess she was analyzing how to do it when she was with me yesterday.

After she finished with the soap and shampoo she washed herself next to me. I knew this because The water was still running and she had finished washing me.

"What's up?" I asked after a few seconds. "Why are we standing here?"

"I wanted to wash my self." She replied. "Night as well because I'm already in the shower anyway."

I nodded.

A few minutes later Annabeth spoke in an upbeat tone.

"Ok," She said. "Done. Ready to get out?"

I nodded.

She turned off the water and led me from the shower. As we walked I used my powers to dry us off. Then she slowly rotated me and sat me down on something soft that I realized was my bunk.

"Do you want PJs?" She asked me once I was sitting.

I shrugged.

"Not like there are any other people in here and I can't see anyway so I don't get the point." I responded.

There was silence for a second before she spoke.

"Sorry." She said.

I frowned in confusion. What did she have to be sorry for?

"I was nodding and forgot you couldn't see it." She said. "Old habits."

It didn't affect me as bad as I thought it would. It wasn't like her saying this was a reminder that I was blind. That darkness all around me was my reminder.

"It's fine." I said as I pushed myself onto one side of the bunk and slipped below the sheets.

The bed creaked as Annabeth climbed in next to me and gave me a hug. I returned the hug and felt flesh where her shirt should have been. She didn't bother with pajamas either.

"Are you ok?" She asked me as we settled in for the night.

She was pressed up agents my right side with her head on my shoulder, an arm across my chest and her right leg onto of my right leg.

"Great." I said, giving her shoulders a squeeze with my right arm, which had her in a one armed hug. "I'm in bed with the girl of my dreams."

I felt her cheek smile against my chest.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? I enjoyed righting this chapter so if you want more from this story just post a review to let me know your still interested! The more reviews the faster I update! Until next time, ricojohn out!


	9. Chapter 8

dark

A MSSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry guys but my word program died on me so I don't know how this one I'm using will work out. This was supposed to be my 2K hits celebration chapter but it was deleted when my program died so this is the rewrite of it. Please understand and I promise my next one will be better.

Chapter 8: Bucky

POV: Annabeth

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of a panicking Percy. He was thrashing around and crying out in horror.

"Percy!" I said in as calm of a tone as I could muster. "Please calm down."

He continued to panic as I began to wonder if he was even awake or just having a really bad nightmare.

I rapped my arms around him in a tight hug and stroked his hair in a soothing way.

"It's ok." I told him. "I'm here."

He started to relax but it was another twenty minutes before he went back into a peaceful sleep.

Time Break

POV: Percy

I was woken up by a hand gently shaking my shoulder.

Who is this? I thought to myself, groggily.

"Percy." A sweet voice spoke. "Time to wake up."

I stiffened at once.

"Annabeth?" I asked the person in the darkness.

"Yes?" She responded.

I relaxed at the knowledge that the person in the dark was my girl friend. The love of my life. The one I would do anything for.

Then I began to wonder why she had awoken me.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's seven in the morning." She answered. "So I think we should eat breakfast then go and see your mom."

I smiled.

"Sound good." I said, reaching out my right hand to find her in the darkness.

When I found her shoulder I pulled her into a hug.

"I'll go get us some clothes." She said.

I nodded before she moved off into the black to find some clothing for us.

When she returned she helped me get dressed and then I herd rustling that I guess was her putting her own clothes on. I felt her pick up my hand and put it on her shoulder the way I had become accustomed to when we were going places, and we were off to breakfast.

"Annabeth?" I asked after she began to lead me forward. "I...I want to try and find a way to get around on my own so you can do things other that watch out for the blind kid." I felt depressed as I said this but I needed to get it off my chest.

There was a silent pause as she continued to lead me.

"Percy, for the last time, I want to do this. I want to help you." She said in an exasperated voice. "I told you when you woke up that I wasn't going anywhere and I meant it."

"Still," I began. "I gota learn some time."

Time Break!

POV: Percy

Towards the end of the breakfast Annabeth stood up and said she had to make a call. When she came back she seamed to be in a good mood.

"I have a surprise for you!" She said in a sing song voice.

"What is it?" I asked curiously.

"Not telling." She answered.

"Come on." I wined.

"Fine." She said.

I felt my face brighten.

"Close your eyes." She teased.

"Haha." I said dryly.

She giggled.

"It's not here any way." She answered. "It's going to be waiting for you at your mom's house."

I nodded.

"Ready to go?" She asked.

I nodded again.

Time Break!

POV: Percy

"Percy!" A voice shouted in front of me as the door I had just knocked on swung open with a bang.

"Hi mom." I replied as she pulled me into a hug.

"I want to know just what the Hades you were thinking?" My mom demanded. "Going and hurting your self like this!"

I frowned into the darkness.

"It's not like I had a choice." I said.

She sighed.

"I know." She said. "But I worried for years that something like this would happen and then you disappeared for eight months and come back blind and I feel like the worst mother on the planet and..."

"Mom." I cut her off. "It's ok. I'm ok."

There was a silent pause.

"Sally?" Came the voice of my step father Paul from inside the apartment. "Who's at the door?"

"Hi, Paul." I called in.

There was a pause.

"Percy?" I herd him say. "Are you ok? Sally said you were hurt and..." He broke of suddenly. "Oh." He said.

I frowned in confution.

What's happening around me? I thought.

"He was hit by shrapnel." Annabeth said to my left.

There was a long. silent pause.

"Well come in, you two." My Mom said at last.

Annabeth led me in and to the couch.

"Just sit down." Annabeth told me. "The couch is right in back of you."

I nodded and obeyed the command.

"So what's this surprise?" I asked Annabeth once I was seated.

Well,?" She began as I felt the couch shift next to me.

She must be sitting down. I thought.

"I called in a big favor a guy I know owed me and got you something to help you get around."' She said. "Like what you were asking for."

"What is it?" I asked, sounding like a kid in a toy store. "A cane?"

She laughed at that.

"Not really." She answered. "It's a lot more useful than that."

"Then what is it?" I asked at last.

She didn't respond.

Instead I herd two claps from her general direction. The next thing I knew there was something furry rubbing against my leg.

I frowned as I reached down to feel it.

As I patted it to se what it was it moved.

I jumped back in surprise.

"What is that?!" I demanded in shock.

Annabeth's hand appeared on my thigh and gave me a small squeeze to reassure me.

"It's a German Shepard named Bucky." She said. "He's a trained seeing eye dog."

I frowned at that.

"A seeing eye dog?" I asked her, to make sure I heard her right.

"Yup." She confirmed. "And his trainer is here to show you and Bucky how to work as a teem to get places." Annabeth continued.

"Hi, Percy." Said a new voice. "I'm Mark, Bucky's trainer."

Time Break!

POV: Percy

I had spent the better part of the day talking to my mom while Bucky guided me around the apartment to the bathroom and the kitchen and other places.

"Good." Mark said. "It seams you and Bucky have an understanding of how to work together so I'll just be going then. If you have any questions then have Annabeth call me on my cell and I'll be right over to help."

I nodded.

"Thank you." I told him.

"It's nothing." Mark answered. "Just glad I could help."

With that Mark said his good byes and left.

"We should probably get back to camp too, Percy." Annabeth said to my left.

"Ok." I said back. "Come on, Bucky." I gave the leash a small yank that wouldn't hurt the dog. "We're leaving."

The dog barked softly and started to lead me to my right.

"Is he going the right way?" I asked.

"Yes." Annabeth answered. "And our cab should be waiting outside so...yah."

I knew what she meant so I just followed Bucky out of the apartment.

Time Break!

POV: Annabeth

We were sitting on our bed in cabin three. I was sitting next to Percy who was absentmindedly petting Bucky's head. Bucky was sitting between his feet and I was on his left with one arm around his shoulders and the other was petting the dog's neck.

Bucky seamed happy with his new owner and liked the blanket I had laid out for him to sleep on with his food and water bowls next to it.

Percy looked happy as well. He had been using Bucky to navigate his way around on his own for the first time since he went blind. It must feel so liberating.

I checked my watch.

"Come on." I finally said. "We should get to dinner."

Percy nodded and stood up.

Bucky snapped from lazy dog into work mode and stared at Percy, waiting for his order.

"Come on boy." Percy said. "Follow Annabeth to the dinning pavilion."

The dog barked to confirm that he herd the order and turned to me, as if to say "Well? Lead the way!"

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well there it is! A re write of my 2K hits chapter! Seriously 2K! How crazy is that?! Keep reading guys! wright a review and I'll update acordingly! The more reviews the faster I update!


	10. Chapter 9

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: This chapter is dedicated to Skyblazeinfinity, Hang in there, there's always more fish in the sea.

Chapter 9: Our Rock

POV: Annabeth

When I sat down next to Malcolm at my table, he frowned at me.

"Where's Percy?" He asked me. "I was sure he would be with you."

"He is." I answered as Percy sat down on the seat next to me.

"Hi." He said.

"Your getting around on your own now?" Malcolm asked.

Percy chuckled.

"Kind of." He answered. "Malcolm, meet Bucky."

He gestured to the dog sitting on the floor next to him.

At the sound of his name Buck's ears perked up. As if to say 'What? I herd my name. What's up boss?'

I laughed at the dog's excitement and petted his head.

"What's up?" Percy asked after I started to laugh.

"Huh?" I asked back in confusion.

"What happened?" He asked. "You were laughing, What did I miss?"

A pang of sadness hit me like a led brick. Percy still needed me. I gave him the dong and just assumed every thing would return to normal but it didn't. He was still blind. A lone in the darkness, trying to reach out to the people around him. And I thought that helping him move on his own would fix that.

I felt ashamed of my self.

"Sorry." I told him, putting emotion into my voice.

"For what?" He asked. "Don't apologies for laughing. I love to here your laugh."

I stared into his pale green eyes that used to be so deep. I saw the worry and confusion on his face.

I didn't know what to say to that and Percy couldn't see my small smile so I leaned in and gently kissed him.

"I love you, Percy." I told him. "I don't want you to ever forget that."

He nodded.

"I love you too." He said, a look of joy and longing plastered all over his face.

Twenty minutes later we were walking by the lake. I was holding Percy's hand and Bucky's leash was in his other hand, guiding him.

I really loved what that dog was doing for Percy. Percy had his freedom back because of the fury guy. If only I could do something to help Percy through his sense of isolation. I had talked with him one night when he woke up screaming. He said he feels like there is a gap between him and every one around him and the gap was filled with blackness and it scared him. He had no idea what was in the void and he just wants to know that he's not alone. He want's me near him to reassure himself that the blackness is only in his eyes and that the isolation isn't real.

I could sympathize with him. If I were him I probably would have gone insane by now.

"Where are we going?" He asked me.

"Where every you want." I told him. "I have no plans."

He looked shocked at this.

"Wise Girl doesn't have a plan?" He asked in a mock tone. "The world must be ending!"

I laughed at the corny joke.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked him.

He frowned as he thought for a moment.

"To be honest." He said. "Any where is fine so long as I'm there with you."

Hearing him talk like this made my heart skip a beat and I kissed him on the cheek.

"Well I have an idea." I said. "Maybe a nice picnic our rock?"

Before he went missing for eight months he had found an isolated rock on top of a near by mountain-ish hill. It had a beautiful view of the sea with no man made structures in it's path. It was our own little parricide. Even if he couldn't see it any more I wanted to go there with him.

He nodded.

"Sounds good." He said. "So if we leave now we should get their by lunch?"

"Should just make it." I said.

"So, what are we waiting for?" He asked, rhetorically. "Let's go."

Time Break!

POV: Annabeth

When we arrived at the rock it was around noon and the sun was high in the sky. The view was even more breath taking then I remembered.

I laid out a blanket for us to sit. Bucky was tugging on his leash and Percy frowned.

"What's up boy?" He asked.

I glanced up at Bucky and knew right away what the problem was.

"He's trying to go to a near by tree." I said. "I think he needs to pee."

Percy nodded and walked, letting Bucky lead the way. Sure enuf they stopped by the tree.

Percy felt the tree and tied Bucky's leash around a low branch.

"Just wait here boy." He told the dog.

Then he slowly walked back in my direction with his arms roaming in front of him.

"Annabeth?" He called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm right here." I assured him.

He nodded and sat on the blanket about two feet from me. So I moved over to nestle into his side.

"I missed this place." I said. "Just you and me. No one els. It's nice."

He nodded.

"Yah." He agreed. "It's peaceful."

I leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"I know it's hard for you." I told him. "So just remember that I'm here for you and I love you. Percy, I really love you."

He smiled at my words and pulled me into an embrace.

"I love you with all my heart, Annabeth." He whispered in my ear. "I should have told you that more often."

And just like that we were kissing again. I swung a leg over his lap so I was nearing over him with a leg on either side of him. We continued to kiss but more passionately.

I leaned into the kiss in a way that made Percy lean back and lie on his back.

I broke away from the kiss and wigled my hips on his as I pulled off my camp T-shirt and dropped it on the ground next to us. Then I un hooked my bra and let that fall to the ground.

I leaned over and continued to kiss my boyfriend. The faint trace of the sea on his lips like always. My hands found their way nuder his shirt as we kissed and slowly started to lift it up over his head.

Once I got his shirt off we wrapped our arms around each other and kissed. I kicked off my shoes and socks as I used one of my hands to un zip my denim sort sorts and slip them off. This was followed by my panties. I then helped Percy out of his pants as he kicked off his shoes and socks.

I reached a hand down his boxers and felt his long, hard, shaft in my hand.

I lightly began to stroke it and herd him moan as I did.

"Annabeth." He moaned in pleasure.

I then took this as a sign to slip his boxers off of him. The second they came off it stood upright, waiting for me. I placed myself over him and sunk down. I felt myself being impaled on Percy and I moaned.

I then started to thrust up and down on him, enjoying the feeling of him in me.

We were both moaning loudly now and I knew I couldn't hold it much longer.

"Annabeth." Percy moaned. "I, I can't, I..."

"I know." I moaned. "I can't either."

Then I was hit with my orgasm followed a second later by Percy's. I collapsed onto Percy's chest, panting.

I could hear his heart ponding in his chest and I could also feel him pulsing inside me. I was still impaled on him.

"That's one hell of a picnic." Percy murmured.

I laughed.

"Yah." I replied. "Best one I've been to."

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well, there's the chapter! Like I said earlier, This will not be a pure smut story. Only one chapter every no and then. For more chapters please post a review. It is how I know you guys are still interested so that I am sure I'm not waisting time on a story nobody really cares about. Until next time.

ricojohn


	11. Chapter 10

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Three thousand hits! YAY! Thank you all who got this story this far!

And in response to a review. Yes, I know the direction of the story isn't clear. I did that on purpose. This story won't pick up momentum in a clear plot for a while because right now it's day by day with Percy.

Enjoy!

Chapter 10: Make a Sound

POV: Annabeth

We were walking back to the camp when it happened.

Of course our lives couldn't be easy. The fates had to throw us though two wars, Literally Hell, and then blind Percy, and it still was not enuf for them.

We were about thirty feat from the camp boarder when I herd a rustle in the woods to my left.

"What was that?" Percy asked as his head snapped around.

"Don't know." I told him. "Probably a squirrel or something."

No sooner than those words had left my lips than a monster jumped from the tree line.

"Oh, shit." I practically screamed. "Buck, get Percy into the camp!"

The dog barked and led Percy to the camp at a fast pace.

"What's going on?" Percy called over his shoulder with panic evident in his voice.

"Monster." I responded as I drew my bone sword and took up a fighting stance.

The beast roared and charged me. I screamed a war cry and met it's charge. My plan was to roll low and thrust up into it's stomach but that plan went to hell when I was ambushed and tackled to the ground by a second monster. My sword flew from my hand as it tackled me.

It had me pinned to the floor under it's foot. It reached out it's clawed hand and carved it's way into my neck.

It's going to try and drown me in my own blood! I thought desperately.

My hand grouped for my sword as it continued to claw at my neck. I couldn't find it.

It's going to kill me. I thought bitterly. After all I've been through this is where it ends, pined under a monster I don't recognize with it's claws in my neck.

Then my hand felt something. It wasn't my sword but I would take any weapon I could get at this point. I swung the heavy stone up into the monster's skull and heard a sickening thunk.

The monster instantly turned to dust. I rolled over and saw my sword laying on the ground a few feet from me.

I knew there was a second monster so I made a sprint for the sword, blood pouring from my neck wound. I snatched up the sword and spun around to find my self face to face with the other monster. My instincts took over as I drove my sword through it's stomach.

It bellowed in pain as I with drew my sword, took a step back and decapitated it with one swing.

It disintegrated into golden dust, leaving me as the only living thing on half blood hill.

I felt myself become light headed from blood loss and began to stager my way towards camp. As I reached the top of the hill I collapsed and passed out.

Time Break

POV: Annabeth

When I came to I was lying on a soft bed in the infirmary. I looked around to see Percy as sitting next to me, holding my right hand. Bucky was sitting beside him.

He didn't seem to notice that I was awake so I opened my mouth to talk to him.

"..." Was all that came out.

I tried again and again.

The results were the same. Nothing. I began to panic, looking around for Will or another Apollo camper.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked, sneaking my movement.

I desperately wanted to answer him. To let him know I was awake. No mater how hard I tried though I couldn't make a sound.

"Annabeth?" He asked again. "What's wrong? What's going on?"

I started to silently sob. I wanted to talk to him. To be able to let him know I was fine or in this case not fine.

I hated the panicked look on his face as he tried to figure out what was happening.

Then a thought hit me. I quickly reached out and grabbed his hand out of my right hand and brought his fingers to my lips.

I tried to say his name as his fingers were over my mouth.

"What?" He asked in confusion.

I garbed his other hand and brought it to my throat that was apparently already healed by nectar but had I placed his and over a scar that had formed.

I moved my mouth to try and say his name again with one of his hands on my mouth and the other on my throat.

"You're trying to talk?" He asked.

I nodded.

I could see tears form in Percy's eyes.

"Annabeth," He began. "No. Please."

Then a door opened to my left.

I turned to see it was Will and Nico.

"Oh, good." Will said. "You're up."

"Will?" Percy asked. "Will, she can't talk."

Will frowned at him and then at me.

I nodded to him and mouthed the word hello to demonstrate.

"Crap." He muttered.

"I better go." Nico said from next to Will. "We can go some other time. Right now they need you."

Will smiled at him.

"Thanks." Will said to Nico. "I'll see you later? You're not running off again are you?"

Nico gave a knowing smile.

"I'm sure I can think of a reason to hang around." He said.

With that he left.

"So, Annabeth, what seems to be the problem?" Will asked with a jokeing smile as he as down in a chair to my left.

I scowled at him.

"She can't talk." Percy said to my right in a frustrated tone.

I glanced at him and felt bad because he couldn't see the joking smile or my scowl. He was guessing what was happening based on what he hears.

"Hm." Will said, pulling out some doctor tools and checking my throat. "It looks like the monsters ripped out your vocal cords so when the nectar healed your neck there were no vocal cords to heal."

He gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Sorry, Annabeth." He said. "But there's nothing I can do."

I nodded to him and gave Percy's hand a squeeze.

He looked on the edge of crying.

"Annabeth." He crocked as he pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I wasn't there when you needed me!"

I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault. That there was nothing he could have done. But I couldn't. So I settled for giving him a loving pat on the back as he continued to hug me.

"Are you ok?" He asked after a few seconds.

I shook my head into his chest.

He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry." He said.

I shook my head into his chest again to tell him not to be sorry. That it wasn't his fault.

I leaned away from his hug and took his hand in mine. He looked stressed.

I don't know what made me do it but I started to tap the back of his hand in a pattern. It took me a second to realize it was a Ancient Greek song. Percy's face softened ant the tapping of the song on his hand.

I knew my life was about to get a lot harder but at the moment I was content. Percy was relaxed and we were together.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Well? What did you think? If you want to read more than post a review. I post based on reviews. One review gets one chapter. The more reviews the faster I update.


	12. Chapter 11

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: I Am SO sorry for the delay but I was away. I had posted it on my profile but just incase some one missed it I do apologies. I could not fit my laptop into my suitcase.

Back to the story.

Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Our Song

POV: Annabeth

It was late in the day when I was finally released from the infirmary. Percy and I went right back to our cabin to go to bed.

I didn't like my life one bit at this time though. Percy was right next to me but he felt a world away.

I couldn't tell him I was ok or show him that I was ok or anything. All I could do was hold his hand and rest my head on his shoulder as we walked.

I glanced down and saw Bucky on his leash, panting excitedly, leading Percy back to the Cabin. I was so grateful for that dog. That Percy could move on his own. The fact was I couldn't help him any more. Any thing I did might freak him out because he can't see me and I can't explain like I did before.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked as we walked.

I nodded my head on his shoulder to let him know I was listening.

"I'm sorry." He practically sobbed. "I am so sorry!"

I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault but didn't know how. I eventually settled on shakings my head on his shoulder.

"I should have…" He began before I placed my fingers over his mouth to tell him to shop.

He had a startled look on his face and I could tell he was about to freak out. He didn't know if it was me or not and he had no way of finding it out now.

I pulled him into a tight hug and my right hand started to tap that tune on his back. I had no idea why or how. I'm not exactly the most rhythmic person, that's usually the Apollo kids.

This was certainly the song though. There was no doubt that it was.

As I became more panicked by my own hand's mutiny, Percy seamed to relax a little.

It was then that I noticed a man in our path and I stopped abruptly in shock. I could hear Bucky barking at the man and Percy frowned, his far head creased.

"What's going on?" He asked as panic spread into his pail green eyes.

"Relax, Percy." Zeus spoke. "I come bearing gifts from Olympus."

"Who's there?" Percy demanded at the sound of the voice.

He probably doesn't recognize the voice. I patted his shoulder to try and calm him.

"It is I, Zeus." The lord of the sky's boomed. "And we, The Olympians, Feel that while it is the Fate's will that you two go through your lives with out speech or sight, we still owe you two a debt for all you have done."

"And what does that mean?" Percy asked suspiciously.

"It means," Zeus began. "That we want to help you two. I believe Annabeth has already discovered Apollo's gift."

He glanced at me and I gave him a quizzical look.

"Apollo gave you a musical blessing." Zeus clarified. "He said that music is understood universally."

I nodded to show him I understood.

"How does music help us?" Percy demanded. "I can't see her and now I can't hear her!" He shook his head, starting to cry. "All I want is to at least talk to her."

"And that is a gift we have all worked on." Zeus said. "While the fate may forbid speech they said nothing about other forms of communication."

Percy frowned in confutation.

I glanced up at Zeus's face and saw him wink at me before he disappeared in a flash of light.

I shut my eyes so I wouldn't be blinded.

Once he was gone Percy was turning his head this way and that.

"Hello?" He asked. "Zeus?"

I wished I could talk to Percy and let him know Zeus had left.

Then I was shocked at what Percy said next.

'What?' Percy asked. 'What do you mean left?'

What shocked me most was it wasn't out loud.

The he paused in shock as my own eyes widened.

'Annabeth?' He asked cautiously in his silent way.

'Yes?' I thought back.

"Is that really you talking or am I going crazy?" He asked out loud with a quiver in his voice.

'It's me.' I replied via thought as tears of joy formed in my eyes.

The gods had helped us. They had finally cut us a break and helped us!

Sure I couldn't talk with Percy any more but at least we could communicate. Even if it was some freaky mind read thing.

Then a thought hit me and I focused on the view of the cabins from hear and I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Percy's face paled.

'What?' He thought. 'Did my sight just come back or am I hallucinating?'

'I'm showing you what I see' I responded as I closed my eyes and kissed him on the lips.

'I love you.' I thought to him. 'And I would do anything for you.'

I could feel Percy's emotions sore as we kissed and I knew then, beyond a doubt that all the time he had told me he loved me and all the things he had done for me were not even close to expressing just how much he cared for me.

'I love you too.' He thought back as we continued to kiss.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry it's short but I'm trying to get back into the swing of writing. Post a review or PM me if you want to read more. The more reviews and PMs the higher on my update priority list this story becomes.


	13. Chapter 12

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry for the wait. I've had major writer's block.

Enjoy!

Chapter 12: Reflections

POV: Percy

We finally made it back to the cabin. It was weird how every time we made a simple plan to do some thing, the universe would throw a million obstacles at us. Wasn't it bad enough that we had survived two wars? No? Then why don't-chya blind me? Still not enough? Then lets take my girl friend's voice away!

Seriously, if I ever meat the fates, we're going to have a serious talk.

Any way, we made it back to the cabin in one piece, so yay!

Once we had time to settle I heard Annabeth in my head.

'Can you hear me?' She thought.

'Yes.' I replied in my head. 'This is still freaky though.'

I loved Annabeth, and it was extremely comforting to hear her, but it was slightly unsettling to hear another voice in your head. It feels like you're going nuts, even if you're not. It's hard to describe.

'At least we can still communicate.' I heard her say in my head.

I nodded in response. I was grateful for the fact that the gods had taken pity on us and given us this gift, don't get me wrong. It was just like when I flew back to New York when I was twelve, It felt unnatural. Like it wasn't supposed to happen, ever.

At the same time I wanted Annabeth to send me more of her thoughts. I wanted to hear her in my head. I missed her so much. I missed hearing her. When she didn't speak I felt alone. I could feel the oppressive, in escapable darkness caving in on me. When she didn't speak I felt lost.

Hearing her in my head was the most amazing thing I could think of. I would never be alone again. I would always have her. Despite the fact that I would never see her again, she would always be with me.

I was sitting on my bed waiting for Annabeth to return from the bathroom when light flickered in the darkness. The same way it had when Annabeth had shone me the panoramic view of the camp. The view that came into my head this time was puzzling at first though. There was a white sink. I recognized it as the one in my bathroom.

"Annabeth?" I called out. "What's going on?"

'Watch.' She replied wryly in my head.

Then the view shifted upwards and my heart stopped. I was staring at the most beautiful sight I could think of.

I was string at Annabeth in the mirror above my sink.

She wore a simple Camp Half-Blood T-shirt with her beaded necklace, which all campers have, around her neck. None of this mattered to me however. What caught my stare was the sweet smile she had. She had her head turned slightly to the left and a small, sweet, smile on her lips. Her eyes seamed to lock with mine in an affectionate way that make we want to rush forward and kiss her.

She was even more beautiful than I remembered. I never wanted this to end. I would have been content just to sit there and stare at her for the rest of my life.

'I remembered you saying all you wanted was to see me again.' I herd Annabeth say softly in my head, as her smile turned even more loving in the mirror, if that was possible.

"Thank you!" I sobbed out.

I could barely speak now. I could barely think. I was just so over whelmed by what I was seeing.

'I love you.' I thought to her, with as much meaning in the words as I could put into them.

Annabeth's smile widened in the mirror and it was like the sun coming out after a hurricane.

But even as I saw this the frame of my vision started to go fuzzy and I new the view would soon end. That I would go back to the darkness.

I felt crushed as my vision went black. I was just staring at the most beautiful person in the world only to be thrown back into darkness.

Then I felt a set of hands place them selves on my sides and gently stand me up.

'I love you too.' Annabeth thought to me as I felt her lips meat mine.

I leaned into the kiss.

She had shown me exactly what I've wanted to see ever since I went bind. She cared for me so much that she stayed behind to fight off the monsters while I escaped with Bucky. She lost her voice in the poses but she hasn't complained about it.

She just lost her voice and the first thing she wants to do is help me. To show me what I've so desperately wanted to see.

And so I kissed her. I poured all my emotions into it. To try and make her understand just how much she means to me. I wasn't sure if she could read the emotions in my head but I knew she would understand through the kiss.

I rapped my arms around her to pull her in closer to me. Every fraction of an inch between us was one to many. So I pulled her in closer and kissed her as deeply as I could.

When we finally broke apart we took a second to catch our breaths.

'Wow.' I heard Annabeth think.

I couldn't help it, I laughed.

"Yah." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

A comfortable silence fell between us. I hate silence but I was ok with this one because I could feel Annabeth in my head. I knew she was with me and she was happy.

"Woof!" Came the sudden bark to my left.

I could hear Annabeht laugh in my head.

'I think Bucky want some attention.' She thought to me. 'Come on, lets give him a walk.'

I nodded in response.

'Probably a good idea.' I though back. 'Wouldn't want dog poop on the floor.'

And so we left the cabin and I was feeling much better than I had in a long time. And I could feel Annabeth was feeling the same way.

A MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: Sorry it's short but like I wrote at the top, I had writers block so this is pretty good for a writer's block chapter in my opinion. If you disagree then say so in a review. If you agree then say so in a review. If you think the story still has potential then post a review. Reviews equal updates. The more reviews the faster I post the next chapter, assuming I don't get more writers block


End file.
